


An Unplanned Life 2.0

by dorkylokifan



Series: AUL [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), Implied throne sex, Intersex Loki, Jotun, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Bedding Ceremony, Public Sex, Rewritten work, Ritual Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewritten version of the original with additional chapters and a different ending. The first two chapters are unchanged. Chapter 3 has small but important changes that allow the story to continue. Chapter 4 has several changes and is twice as long as the original. Chapter 5 is all new material. Thor's excursion into Jotunnheim yields very different results, where instead of banishment to Midgard, he is put into an arranged marriage with Loki as punishment. Their wedding night is consumated in front of witnesses. Loki seeks revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way....

                “These are the actions of a boy treat them as such.” Odin says to King Laufey. Frost Giants had stolen their way into the weapons vault, though they did not succeed in obtaining the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor and his friends took off to Jotunnheim against Odin’s expressed instructions.  

                Laufey looks at Odin and Thor. This is an opportunity. His people are starving. The land is dying. Odin does not know that Jotunnheim is incapable of war at this moment. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters it will not be long before Odin will never have to worry about war with Jotunnheim ever again.

                Laufey’s eldest son, Prince Loki had come to him with an outlandish idea. Loki claimed to have found a way to sneak into Asgard’s weapons vault undetected by Heimdall the gatekeeper. It was a long shot and doomed to fail, but Laufey had given his son permission to try his insane idea anyway. Loki did not go to Asgard himself, but had sent Jotunnheim’s finest warriors. However, this did not upset Laufey. His eldest runt of a son could be useful now in another way.

                Loki may be the heir in line for the throne, but if he were to ever take the throne, Loki would not sit upon it long before the people of Jotunnheim rebelled and replaced him. Runts are usually killed at birth but Laufey’s mate wouldn’t allow it. Loki knows his position as heir to the throne is precarious. His younger, larger brothers are already plotting to kill and or overthrow him when the time comes. Not that any of it would matter after a time. Without the Casket of Ancient Winters, Frost Giants as a race are doomed to extinction. Loki has only survived this long because he is a powerful sorcerer and possesses a cunning mind. Thor has presented Laufey with an elegant solution to all his problems.

                “If it is war you wish to avoid Allfather then listen well. Thor’s behavior shows him to be a blood thirsty child ready to strike down my people for the slightest of grievances. If there is ever to be a peace between us he must learn to live with our kind. I propose a political marriage between Thor and my eldest son Loki. Loki is small for a Frost Giant and would suit your son well I think. In exchange for giving you my first born son and heir in marriage you will give me back the Casket so that I might repair our lands. If you agree to this war will be averted and relations between our peoples can finally begin to mend. What say you?”

                Thor tries to protest but Odin yells at him. “Be silent! You have done enough this day.” Odin looks at Laufey and then around at the other Frost Giants gathering on the frozen plain. Many of them look very skinny, including Laufey. Odin knows Jotunnheim is dying without the Casket. He and his council have been debating for months on whether or not to give it back to them. He does not want genocide on his conscience, but he couldn’t think of a way of giving it back to them without some kind of assurances that they would not misuse it.

                “I agree to your terms King Laufey. Prepare the wedding party for the journey. This time tomorrow stand on this spot and raise your voice to Heimdall and he will take your people up in the Bifrost.” Odin says resolutely. Thor and his friends look up at Odin in dumbfounded shock. The light of the Bifrost flashes and they are all whisked away in a rainbow tunnel.

                They touch down hard on the platform where Thor begins yelling at his father. “How could you agree to such terms? I cannot be wed to one of those monsters!”

                “You are a greedy cruel boy and deserve more than a simple marriage of convenience as punishment. You are lucky I do not strip you of your powers and banish you!” Odin yells. Thor takes off in a huff with tears in his eyes.

                The door closes quietly as King Laufey exits Loki’s room. His hands shake in rage at the realization that all his hard work, all his plotting and planning is now for naught. Loki has spent years formulating plans and cultivating political capital to secure his future reign. The timeline for the assassination of his two younger brothers is right on track. Sending Jotunnheim’s finest warriors (and his brother’s staunchest supporters) to Asgard on a suicide mission went perfectly, until the stupid oaf of a Thunder God ruined everything. And tomorrow Loki is to be traded to Asgard and wed the insolent brute. Laufey has won. Helblindi will be named the new heir, and Loki will be shipped out to Asgard to become the prince’s whore.

                Loki’s shaking gives way to sobbing, which gives way to throwing and smashing things until he collapses on the floor. Loki weighs his options carefully. He considers running. He considers killing his father and brothers this very night before dawn. He considers outright refusing Thor at the altar. However, in the end Loki lets the sickening nausea of reality wash over him as he accepts that he has been beaten. The Norns are bitches. Loki eventually falls asleep with the seeds of revenge flowering in his heart.

                The following morning Odin makes the announcement to the Kingdom of Thor’s postponed coronation, and immediate nuptials. The people of Asgard are ashamed of their Crowned Prince’s rash behavior and shocked at its repercussions. Asgard is going to have a Jotun for a queen.

                That afternoon the envoy from Jotunheim arrives to the subdued atmosphere of Asgard. The people line the streets, not in excitement and joy, but sheer curiosity. King Laufey leads the procession followed by a contingent of guards in a circular formation with Loki hidden from view at its center.

                Thor stands on the dais with his father and mother.  Thor cannot see the bride. Bride. Right. All he can see are frost giants twice his height. How is he expected to bed one of these creatures? They are all very masculine broad chested warriors with ice blue skin, blood red eyes, and horns. Thor would rather be caught raping a sheep.  If Odin wants to teach Thor a lesson in the consequence of disobeying his commands, he is succeeding. With each step the envoy makes towards the welcome reception, the more Thor regrets his actions, and he can’t back out of what he must do now. If Thor and Loki do not get married then Asgard will go to war with Jotunheim. He cannot fail the people of Asgard so.

                The Jotuns finally make their way to the bottom of the dais and stop. King Laufey speaks. “Allfather, may I present my first born son and former heir, and the future queen of Asgard, his Royal Highness Prince Loki.”

                King Laufey steps to the side and behind him is the guard detail. The two guards in front each also step to one side. Behind them at the center of the gathering is Loki. Thor stops breathing. Loki appears to be the same height as he is, possibly maybe even slightly shorter than Thor. He also has hair. Beautiful long flowing waist length raven hair with emeralds weaved through out, catching the light here and there. He is wearing a stunning gold collar and arm bracers that are also encrusted with emeralds. He is shirtless and is wearing a long floor length gold metallic skirt with high slits up each side. Like his countrymen he is barefoot, blue, and red eyed. His face is elegant, but Thor notices it is also set rigid with a tense locked jaw and defiant expression. He’s angry.

                Loki looks up at Thor. _So that is the stupid oaf that cost me my throne_. Loki’s eyes narrow at him, making up his mind to find out Thor’s every weakness and exploit all of them, one by one.

                “I welcome you and your son to Asgard King Laufey. Come. You and I have much to discuss. The wedding will be held in three days and there are some details of the ceremony that need to be addressed. My wife will see your son and his escorts to their quarters.” Odin announces.

                Two of the guards break ranks and follow King Laufey, while the other four stay with Prince Loki. Frigga and Thor step forward to greet Loki personally.

                “Hello Loki, I am Queen Frigga. I welcome you to Asgard and to our family. This is my son Thor, your intended.” Frigga says sweetly. She extends her hand and Loki bows over it in formal greeting.

                “I thank you Queen Frigga.” Loki says politely yet quietly. He then looks at Thor; a placid expression painted on his face and says nothing.

                Thor can’t bring himself to say anything. He simply nods his head in greeting. An awkward silence lingers.

                “So, let us get out of this terrible heat before we all start to melt.” Frigga says lightly. Frigga escorts them down the great hall to the guest wing of the palace. Frigga asks Thor to show the guards around the palace, that they might acquaint themselves and the others with where they must go and what they must do while here.

                Loki realizes that Frigga has drummed up an excuse to get rid of her son and is glad for it, though he is curious to know why.

                “Tell me dear Prince, what are the marriage customs of your people? The texts in our libraries speak much of mating practices but not of rituals.” Frigga asks with an airy expression on her face.

                “That is because my kind do not marry, as you understand it. We bond during our mating cycle. Our first heat hits us while we are still adolescents, and so often the young do not mate during their first heat. It is usually the second or third heat when a Jotun will find a lifelong mate and their first child is conceived. Adultery and divorce is unheard of among my people.” Loki answers the Queen. After the words have finished leaving his mouth Loki can’t help that he has made a grave mistake of some kind.  

                “And I take it you have not yet bonded with anyone?” Frigga asks pointedly.

                “No my queen I have not.”

                “And does that mean that your virtue is still intact?” Frigga probes.

                “Yes…it is. Why do you ask?” Loki stares Frigga down in a calculating manner. She seems light and airy on the surface but Loki is not fooled. If Odin is the brawn, she is the brain of this ruling couple. Like Loki, she pulls the strings behind the scenes. It would not be wise for Loki to underestimate this woman. Loki’s virtue was only still intact because he is so small. Other Jotun are too large to breed him, and he is too small to pleasure another. No one would have him. Loki has endured 5 heats alone, shut away in his room suffering. He didn’t dare try to find anyone; they would have just laughed at him.

                “I ask you these questions Loki because one of the details of the wedding that your father and my husband are currently discussing is the public bedding ceremony.” Frigga says smoothly.

                There are many that think it is impossible for a frost giant to shiver, but that is exactly what Loki does. The fresh raw horror of Frigga’s statement slowly sinks in as Loki realizes he is going to have to consummate his marriage in front of a crowd.  

               “I thought such barbaric practices had been abandoned by the Asgardians centuries ago.” Loki nearly shouts at her.

               “They were, however, given the circumstances surrounding this arranged marriage, the concern was brought forth that either you or Thor or both might not voluntarily seal your vows of your own accord.” Frigga says very diplomatically.

                Odin and Frigga are afraid Loki and Thor won’t fuck each other. They have a right to be concerned about this. Loki was already working on strengthening his cloning and invisibility spells to use to fool Thor and substitute in his place. Loki’s plan of using a magical copy of himself to fuck his new husband for him has just been wiped out. Well, at least for his wedding night. That is if Thor even wants to fuck him. Loki is beginning to understand why the bedding ceremony is being discussed. Frigga is every bit as cunning and dangerous as Loki suspected. Damn.               

                “I see.” Is all Loki replies.


	2. Anticipation

               Odin stares at Laufey as the Jotun king considers his terms of the wedding arrangements. Odin had balked at the idea of a bedding ceremony, dismissing it out of hand when Frigga brought it up. But Frigga had not only insisted upon it, she had even stated that as the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility it was in the best interest of the couple that this ancient marriage ritual be performed. That had gotten Odin’s attention. Frigga is not allowed to share her premonitions nor does she throw around her title carelessly or often. It didn’t make it any easier bringing up the idea with Loki’s father however.

                Laufey seems to contemplate this request for an uncomfortable amount of time. He understands the Allfather’s reasoning behind this. Loki had to be dragged to the Bifrost site to get him here, which he is certain that Heimdall saw. It is not a far stretch to assume Loki might not willingly consummate the marriage. He is a renowned trickster and a powerful sorcerer after all.

                “I agree to this Allfather. It is regrettable but necessary. As to the other details of the ceremony, I care not. Do as you please. We Jotun do not observe rituals such as this for our pair bonding.” With this the negotiations are concluded. King Laufey will be given the Casket of Ancient Winters the morning after the public bedding ceremony when he returns to Jotunnheim.

                 That evening the first of many feasts is held in Loki’s honor. Not that it makes him feel any better. It doesn’t help that the big blonde oaf is staring at him when he thinks Loki isn’t looking. Jotuns don’t wear much clothing in general, but being surrounded by a sea of fully clad Aesir makes Loki wish he had something more conservative to wear in his wardrobe. Loki watches the crowd, studying them. They are a rather happy and boisterous lot. Loki’s people might be too if they weren’t going hungry. He looks down at his plate which is overflowing with so many different things he has never seen before and feels guilt.

                Loki’s struggle to stay alive started the day he was born. His dam protected him until his sudden death in adolescence. An avalanche had crushed him to death while he was evacuating a small village. Loki had been just old enough at the time to take care of himself and be weary of his own family and ‘friends’. Loki spent his childhood cultivating his magic since he knew no one in Jotunheim would fear him as a warrior and he needed spells that could protect him from attack. Being smaller than everyone else also meant that he didn’t need to eat as much to survive. The famine in Jotunheim has become so wide spread that even the royal family is feeling its effects.

                Even if all this had not happened, and all of Loki’s plans played out the way he intended, Loki still had no way of getting the Casket out of Asgard without being killed. He starts to feel the heavy weight of fate on his shoulders. If he had been born of normal size Loki would not have been able to marry Thor. If Loki were large like all the other Jotun he would never have cultivated his magic, never learned of the secret pathway into Asgard, and Thor would not have blundered into his world and given Laufey the leverage he needed to get the Casket back. It was like this was all supposed to happen.

                “Bah.” Loki scowls. The Norns really are bitches.

                Loki returns his attentions to the crowd. Laufey had introduced Loki as the future ‘queen’ of Asgard. Never mind that Loki has broad shoulders and a large penis. The fact that he also has a vagina is enough to negate all of that and rob him of the title of king once again.  So be it. Queens are powerful too. Frigga is proof of that. In fact Loki decides to make a point of buddying up to his new mother-in-law. He’d rather have her as a friend than a foe. He’ll be able to learn from her the politics of this place and wage a public relations war that will earn him the love of the people of Asgard. And if his husband should die not long after Loki gives birth to an heir, well, oh well. Thor is staring at Loki again. Then again so is everyone else. Some of the people in the crowd look put off by his natural blue hue. Loki will have to do something about that.

                Thor turns his head quickly back to his goblet. He has never been attracted other men…before. Not that Loki is technically a man. He does have a vagina. And a penis. And no breasts. Yet there is still something very alluring about the blue creature which Thor cannot explain. His movements are so graceful and fluid. He emits an air of danger which makes Thor’s cock twitch. Thor curses himself under his breath for staring too long. Surely Loki has noticed by now. Thor was ready to blame Loki for the delay of his coronation and scapegoat him for the incursion of his people into the weapons vault. Now all Thor can think about is whether Loki finds Thor as attractive as Thor finds Loki to be.

                Thor’s mind turns to the bedding ceremony. What if ‘Little Thor’ fails to rise to the occasion? There are going to be people, many of the courtiers in the feasting hall at this very moment, that are going to watch Thor fuck his new _husband_. His husband, his queen. This is all very weird. Moreover, what if Loki refuses or worse, inflicts Thor with the withering touch while he’s inside Loki and freezes his dick off?

                Thor shakes his head and pounds down another mug of ale. He really needs to stop letting his mind wander in THAT direction. As for the other concern, perhaps a visit to Lady Eir to ensure ‘Little Thor’s’ appearance would be prudent. Why the ceremony is happening at all was beyond him. He’d yelled and screamed at his father when Odin told him, insisting that his father was punishing him in the most sadistic and cruel way possible. He’d been shouting at Odin for well over an hour until Frigga came in and told Thor it was her idea and that this was not in any way for the sake of punishment. The bedding ceremony was for the sake of his marriage.

                That had shut Thor up, confounding him. How and why would fucking his new spouse publicly be good for their marriage? He thought briefly to yell at Frigga but one stone cold glare from her told him he did not dare. She is the goddess of marriage and fertility, she must know something important. Thor has kept alcohol in his system ever since. Later that evening when Thor leaves the feasting hall and returns to his chambers, he falls asleep with this question still on his mind. He dreams of Loki.

                The next day is a blur of preparation for the wedding and bedding ceremonies. Loki spends a better part of the day with the palace seamstress, while Thor spends the day with his father and King Laufey learning some the cultural differences and customs of Jotuns. Thor had no idea that Jotuns had heats and that it will be his spousal duty to drop everything and see to Loki’s needs when those heats occur. Thor imagines giving some stuffy palace advisor his apology for having to cancel some boring meeting because he has to go have sex. Oh darn.

                Loki has learned much about Asgard simply by listening to the servants gossip as they fit him for his new wardrobe. Loki had no idea that the incursion into the weapons vault had taken place during what was supposed to be Thor’s coronation. It had simply been good timing. Loki smiles a wicked smile. Knowing that he had deprived Thor of the crown, for at least a little while, warms his vindictive heart. He isn’t the only one being deprived of a throne in this whole mess, and it makes Loki feel a lot better about it all.  Loki asks the servants many questions about Thor. His habits, his likes, his dislikes, and his personality. Thor is genuinely beloved by his people. He is also loud, crude, naïve, and arrogant. Loki will have to break him.

                The day of the wedding comes and Loki is awoken at dawn to begin his beauty regimen. He is lead to a pool filled with soap bubbles and scented oils by two female servants. Frigga is there also. Everything about the bath is soothing and luxurious.

                “Loki, I must ask you again, is your virtue still intact. It is alright if it is not, but please tell me so. Traditionally the bride of the future King of Asgard has always been a virgin and proof of your virtue will be displayed the morning after the ceremony. I can give you something to fake the stain if you require it.” Frigga says matter of factly.

                “No, I will not require any such device of deception.” Loki says with an edge of shrillness to his voice. With each new detail the barbaric nature of the public bedding ceremony becomes more and more apparent. “Tell me, how many people will be watching?” Loki asks apprehensively.

                “There will be 20 members of the court there, though you will not be able to see them. The bed will be in the middle of a dark room. The only light therein will be shining brightly down upon the bed, with nothing but pitch blackness beyond it. The witnesses will only stay long enough to watch the copulation take place and then take their leave so that you and Thor may enjoy the rest of your wedding night alone.” Frigga says apologetically.

                Loki tries in vain to hide his blush. As cold and analytical as he is, he can’t suppress his vulnerable side. He is going to lose his virginity tonight. The thought of him losing control, of moaning wantonly as Thor takes him both scares and thrills him. What if they laugh? No. They won’t. They wouldn’t dare, not at their own Crowned Prince. Thor. Loki suddenly thinks of Thor, sexually. Thor is pleasing to the eye, Loki must admit. For all his shortcomings in the intelligence department he will make a fine bed partner, provided a certain appendage is of an adequate size.

                “Tell me, how is Thor…in that… department?” Loki asks embarrassed beyond belief. The humiliations of the past couple of days just keep mounting, and tonight they are mounting him!

                “Thor is blessed with size and strength in many areas, but he is also very gentle and kind. He will be considerate of your needs. I have spoken with him on this issue.”

                Translation: Thor is hung like a frost giant. Fan. Fucking. Tastic. Loki can only imagine how **_that_** conversation went between him and his own mother. Loki looks away from Frigga. He just doesn’t have it in him to ask any more questions. Loki gets out of the bath and is escorted to a makeup chair and mirror where a servant starts working on his hair. His hair is heated to completely straighten it and then little braids are woven here and there throughout with diamonds strung on them to catch the light.

                Next Loki is dressed in a simple white fabric floor length skirt. His chest is still bare but gold metal arm bands spiral up his arms from his elbows to his shoulders. A large heavy gold and diamond pendant necklace is draped onto him and his circlet is placed upon his head. All told, it looks like a mash up between a traditional wedding dress and what Loki was wearing the first day he arrived in Asgard. He is stunning. Loki stands there staring at himself in the mirror for several minutes thinking to himself when the announcement comes. It is time.  


	3. Climax

               Loki is lead to the receiving room before the great hall. The double doors open wide and Loki walks down the aisle to the throne where Thor is waiting by Odin, Frigga, Laufey, and a temple priest. All of Asgard has come to watch the wedding. After a long slow graceful march Loki reaches the altar. The ceremony is long and dry. The temple priest drones on and on about loyalty, fidelity, honor, love, and blah blah blah….Finally the binding ribbon is brought forth and wrapped around Thor and Loki’s intertwined hands. Only now do they look at each other. It lasts only a split second, both of them dropping their gaze the moment eye contact is made. Fear and nervousness radiating out of both of their eyes.

                The ribbon is red and wide. The priest starts chanting some magic words while his hand hovers over it. Slowly the ribbon starts to dissolve into mist and absorbs into Loki and Thor’s skin. As this happens Loki’s skin color starts to change. This is not the priest’s doing, or Odin’s, it is Loki’s. Slowly the blue in his hands is replaced by pink which creeps inch by inch up his arms then to his head, torso, and the rest of him. Loki looks up into Thor’s eyes. Thor is greeted by two bright sparkling emerald green eyes and his breath hitches. For a brief moment a look of absolute unrequited lust blankets Thor’s face before he blushes and looks down again. Something inside of Loki knots up at the sight of lust on Thor’s face. He has never experienced what it is like to have someone look at him with desire. He likes it. He likes it very much.

                The watching crowd gasps in awe then bursts into cheers as they are presented with their new prince (princess?). Good. Loki thought. They obviously approve of this form much more than his natural appearance. Swaying the opinions of these people will be easy.

                The newlyweds are taken to the reception for an early afternoon wedding feast. Loki sits there picking at his food, becoming more and more anxious by the moment. There are people in the room whispering and pointing. No doubt they are members of the 20 witnesses that will get to see the _other_ ceremony happening today. The minutes tick away slowly and before long Loki simply wants to vomit. Thor isn’t faring much better. He hasn’t touched any alcohol all day. He couldn’t risk it affecting his performance, but damn being sober right now is unbearable!

                Odin toasts the couple, as does Laufey. Some of Thor’s friends say some kind words. Then Frigga rises. She gives the couple her blessing as Goddess of Marriage and Fertility and then announces that it is time for the couple to retire. Everyone knows about the bedding ceremony. Hoots and hollers ring out as Loki and Thor are led away to separate chambers to prepare.

                Loki is taken to a chamber that looks like a spa. In the center is a strange looking table. Frigga informs him that it is a massage table. One of the servants is going to rub him down with oils to perfume him and relax him. Loki disrobes and lays face down naked as he is covered with a sheet. The massage only lasts about a half hour but does wonders for his tight knotted muscles. He has been tense all day. When it is done he sits up and is given a simple long white robe to put on.

                “This is all you will be wearing into the viewing room.” Frigga says. She reaches over to a tray that a servant is holding and grabs a goblet from it. “Here. Drink this down. It will calm you.” Frigga says, her eyebrows knitted together in the expression of a concerned mother. Loki takes it and thanks her. He is grateful to her for this. He needs it. He gulps it down and feels the effects immediately. A feeling of wellbeing flows over him and he all but purrs his approval. Still, in the back of his mind he is tense.

                “Loki, when you are in there do not try to peer into the darkness. You do not want to know who is watching. Try to ignore any sounds you hear from the darkness and focus on Thor. Under the cover, in the center of the bed is the virtue swatch. Make sure it is under you when Thor takes you. It will be collected in the morning and displayed to the public. Do you have any questions for me?”

                “No.”

                “Then it is time.”

                Frigga escorts Loki to the viewing room. The effects of the elixir are starting to affect him in a new way. Loki starts to feel….aroused. Loki tries thinking of unsexy things. He doesn’t want to have a full blown erection when he walks into the room.

                “What was in that draught you gave me?” Loki asks accusingly.

                “A fertility potion to make you start your heat. If all goes well you should conceive tonight.” Frigga says conspiratorially.

                The doors to the viewing room swing open before Loki can utter another word. NOOOOO! You Bitch! Conniving, traitorous, evil woman! But none of those words ever escape his mouth. Loki slowly steps forward into the room and walks towards the bed. The spotlight shining down on the bed is bright. Loki can hear the muffled sounds of people shifting around, coughing, and whispering to each other. All goes quiet when Loki climbs under the covers and then removes his robe and tosses it off to the side somewhere. He sits there awkwardly, alone for a moment until Thor arrives. All sounds stop completely.

                Thor is clad in the same white robe that Loki was wearing. Like Loki, Thor climbs under the covers before removing his robe. For the first time, they can’t ignore each other. The potion Loki drank is in full effect now. There is a fire beneath Loki’s skin and a knotting between his legs that will not be denied. Loki had hoped to be indifferent during this public rutting. That is going to be difficult to do when he is half insane from hormone induced lust.

                “You look beautiful.” Thor whispers to Loki. They stare into each other’s eyes for several moments. Thor reaches a hand up behind Loki’s head and brings him in for a kiss. It is slow and shy at first. Slowly, boldly, Thor presses his tongue against Loki’s lips, begging entry. Loki opens his mouth and lets Thor in. The sensation of Thor’s tongue pressing his makes the hairs on his skin stand on end. Loki tentatively touches Thor’s bicep with his hand. He squeezes it to feel its size. Thor flexes his muscles in response. The sound of someone whispering in the darkness makes Thor break the kiss and glare at the darkness. His look speaks of death to the next person that dares make a sound. Now the nervous aura in the room isn’t coming from the couple but from the audience.

                Loki doesn’t care anymore. His desire is galloping through his veins and all he can think of is having his husband between his legs. Loki pulls Thor back into the kiss and shifts his body so that their chests make contact. They continue to kiss, growing bolder and more passionate as the minutes pass. Loki becomes aware of something poking him in his stomach and that he is doing the same to Thor. They break contact again, each looking at the other with questioning eyes. They are ready.

                Loki shifts to the center of the bed and lies down. As promised there is a 2x2 foot sheet with a red embroidered edge for Loki to spill his lost virtue all over. Thor rolls over top of him.

                “I will try to make this as quick and painless as I can so that they leave and we can be alone.” Thor whispers gently, with caring in his eyes. Loki nods quietly in response. Loki doesn’t want to make a sound. He’s embarrassed enough and moaning like whore in front of witnesses is his worst fear right now. Thor dips one of his hands under the sheet and in between Loki’s legs. Loki is wet, drenched even.

                “Bend your knees around me.” Thor gently instructs. Loki slowly spreads his legs so that the lower half of Thor’s body can lower between them. Thor brings his cock to Loki’s entrance and begins to slowly and gently push in. Loki is breathing fast and frantically through his nose in an effort to keep quiet. Thor’s girth makes the penetration painful immediately and as he slowly pushes in he comes to the barrier that he must tear through. Thor stops.

                “I am going to push through quickly so that it hurts less. Brace yourself.” With that Thor thrusts in and Loki cries out loudly in pain. Thor stills. He kisses the tears away from Loki’s face muttering words of encouragement. “Shh, shh. It’s alright, I’m here. I’m here. You are beautiful my beloved. Shh, Shh. I want to make love to you properly, but not while they are watching. I am going to finish myself off quickly now so that they leave.”

                Thor starts rocking slowly into Loki, his length and girth filling him so full he feels like he is being split in two. Loki bites his lip until he draws blood, trying in vain, to stifle his own moans. Thor’s pace picks up and Loki feels a distinct tightness in his abdomen threatening to break his resolve. Loki’s cock throbs painfully from neglect and finally Loki can hold back no longer as he moans loudly through his release. Come splashes onto the chests between the lovers and Loki’s walls clamp down onto Thor’s pulsing rod. The sight of Loki coming undone beneath him sends Thor over the edge and he cries out as his seed spills inside Loki’s womb.

                Thor and Loki lay quietly for a moment until they hear the sounds of shuffling and movement as the witnesses leave the room. A door closes and suddenly the pitch black dark surrounding the bed dissipates to reveal a very large luxurious bedchamber. A fire in the fireplace comes alight along with many candles dotted throughout the room. The bright light above them disappears. Thor and Loki find themselves in a proper honeymoon suite befitting a newlywed royal couple. Both take a big breath and sigh in relief. Well, Thor is relieved, but Loki is still unsatisfied. He is still in heat and his need is urgent.

                “Thor…” Loki moans. “I need you.” He says with raw need trembling in his voice. Thor’s member is instantly hard again. Loki pulls Thor back down into his embrace. All the things Thor wants to do to Loki are now possible, now that he doesn’t have to hold back. His first priority is pleasure Loki’s poor neglected cock. Thor shifts himself down Loki’s body and takes his erection into his hot generous mouth. Loki bucks involuntarily.

                “Ah!” Loki cries. He lets out the sound finally free of inhibition. He starts moaning unbridled, and Thor’s name falls from his lips like a waterfall. Thor’s head bobs up and down between Loki’s legs and Loki moans as his length repeatedly hits the back of Thor’s throat. “Oh, ah, Thor, ah, just like that…” Loki feels his orgasm returning as his cock twitches its need to explode. “AHHHHH! THOOOOOR!” Thor sucks down every drop, the suction so pleasurable it is almost painful. 

                “Let us get up and get rid of that blood stain on the bed and go bathe ourselves. I wish to continue our love making and there are even more things I’d like to do to you.” Thor hops up and extends his hand to Loki, which he takes. They both have blood smeared all over their thighs and private areas. Loki grabs the virtue swatch and sneers at it in disgust. “I’ll take that.” Thor says. He folds it up neatly and places it on a table right by the door so that whoever comes to retrieve it in the morning does not have to disturb them. With the blood stain gone the bed is once again clean. That square patch of fabric had been rather handy.

                Thor and Loki go into their private bathroom which is as cavernous as a house. There is yet another large spa like bathing pool filled with hot bubbly scented water. They both wade into it and Thor grabs a washcloth and starts bathing Loki with it. He is slow and sensual in his movements. Loki grabs another and does the same. They kiss and interlace their fingers in each other’s hair. Loki’s desire to have Thor’s seed inside him is screaming. Thor grabs Loki’s hips and lifts him up onto his cock. Loki’s moan reverberates in a mighty echo throughout the bathing chamber. Loki wraps his arms and legs around Thor and clings to him for dear life. With their lower halves still under the water Thor starts thrusting upward into his wanton bed partner. The water makes a swishing, splashing, smacking sound as Thor rides into Loki again and again and again. Thor’s hands are cupping Loki’s ass and he uses his hands to spread his cheeks and slide a finger up inside it while fucking him.

                “Ohhh, ah, Ahhh.” Loki keens. Thor finds that spot of sensitive nerve bundles inside him and Loki writhes down on him uncontrollably. Their pace becomes frantic and uneven as each works his way to completion. They cry out in unison and the sound bounces off the walls, much to their satisfaction.

                They leave the bath and return to their bed. For the first time, they are alone together. They’ve fucked and now, it seems time that they should actually speak to one another. They sit on the bed and Thor pulls Loki into his lap, having Loki wrap his legs around his torso once again. They are chest to chest and Loki is looking slightly down on Thor.

                “Do I please you?” Thor still whispers.

                “Yes.” Loki replies. “Do I please you?”

                “Yes. Very much so.” Thor’s hands are in Loki’s hair again. He can’t get enough of it, it seems. “It is strange how all this came about. I have regretted much in the last few days. They have been tumultuous to say the least. But in this moment I cannot regret the turn of events that brought you to me. I have been watching you the last couple of days Loki and I am in awe of you. I wish to know you better, and for you to know me as well.”

                Loki carefully considers his response. He knows he is not in his own right mind right now. When the drugs wear off he is going to be sober, pregnant, and angry. Right now he needs to be comforted and sexually appeased. He will plot the details of Thor’s downfall later when he has a clear head. The child they conceive this night will be Thor’s undoing.

                “I need you Thor. My womb aches for your seed. Breed me….Please!” Loki begs. It more sincere than he would care to admit.   

                 Thor’s lust boils in his veins at those words and once again Loki is on his back. If Thor holds back at all this time it is only for the sake of Loki’s comfort. Without an audience in the room Thor feels free to fuck the way he wants to. He enters Loki again, gently at first. Once Loki is comfortably stretched Thor gives him the full power of his thrusts, rutting Loki like a beast. The bed creeks and groans at Thor’s movements. Loki’s legs are wrapped around Thor’s hips and his back arches to give him better access. 

                Thor is still riding him mercilessly and Loki mutters his name over and over in his ear, egging him on. “Oh Thor. I’ll wait for you every night with my legs spread begging for you. Come for me darling. Breed me.”

                “ErHAHHHHH!” Thor growls and he spends his seed. Thor collapses from exhaustion. The couple snuggle into each other’s arms, their legs entangled in one another. They sleep. The party of the wedding day still rages on in Asgard, but the royal couple are spent. Early in the morning Thor hears the quiet but distinct sound of the door to their room opening. Thor catches a brief glimpse of his mother grabbing the bloody sheet by the door before she is gone. The stress and embarrassment of the bedding ceremony had been awful. Sharing so intimate a part of himself with other people had been hard. It was hard on Loki too. Whatever his mother’s reasoning for making them do this, it must have been important.

                Thor looks over at Loki who is curled up on his chest. His long raven hair is everywhere. Thor thinks to lie there and enjoy the quiet for a while but the growling in his stomach gives him no peace. He’d barely eaten the last three days, too nervous to keep food down. Now he is ravenous. Loki must be too. Thor gingerly extracts himself from Loki and gets up. There are pajamas for the couple laid out for them on the dresser top. Thor pulls some pants on and walks to the door to look for a servant.

                He waits a moment peering into an empty hallway before a young girl passes by. “You there, my husband and I are in need of refreshment. If you would be so kind as to have some servants bring up a large breakfast for us that would be much appreciated.” Thor says politely.

                The servant girl blushes, seeing her prince shirtless. It’s not like the whole kingdom doesn’t know what he was doing all night last night. She acknowledges his command and heads to the kitchens.

                The whole kitchen is abuzz with the gossip of the wedding and bedding ceremonies.

                “Prince Thor has asked that a large breakfast be taken to his suite for himself and the new prince.” Greta announces.

                “How did he look? Did you see Loki too? Did Thor look like he enjoyed last night?” A cluster of questions ring out at her from every corner of the kitchen.

                “I heard Lady Volkston talking about the bedding ceremony after it was over. She was there. She was so hot and bothered after watching the two princes she had to go find her husband to give her some relief.” One servant gossips.

                “Not likely. That lush of a husband of hers was probably already drunk and passed out. Too drunk to get it up for her.” Says another.

                “Well I heard that the two Princes got on really well and that Prince Loki really is a virgin, or was. He cried out in pain.”

                “Of course he did. Virgin or not, Prince Thor is hung like a horse!” All the ladies burst out in giggles.

                “Well Lady Svetland says Thor was very gentle and that Loki was clearly enjoying himself. She said both of them were very quiet, like they didn’t want to put on a show. But even though they were both holding back, it was still intense. Every witness left the room aroused and ready to fuck.”  


                “I bet they did. She also said that Lord Whitcomb was whispering some crude comment into Lord Balcham’s ear and Thor stopped what he was doing and glared at them in the darkness. She said his face turned whiter than the sheets. Thor looked murderous. Serves the man right, he shouldn’t have been there. The man is arrogant and disrespectful.”

                “Well I hope Prince Loki is just as loving as I heard our Prince Thor was. He deserves to be happy.”

                “Do you think the Jotun Prince will love him as much as we do?”

                “Hard to say at this point-we should start a betting pool!”


	4. Plotting and Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is completely different from the original version and twice as long. More to come.

                The meal gets delivered and Thor and Loki both dig in. Loki wonders if Laufey is still in Asgard or if he has already high tailed it back to Jotunnheim without saying goodbye. The blood sheet is probably on display now too. Loki is glad to be shut away at the moment with only Thor for company. He can’t handle anymore humiliation or rejection. The last few days have been hard.

                “Tell me about yourself Loki, I know almost nothing about you.” Thor says around a big mouth full of food and a big grin on his face.

                Loki proceeds to tell Thor the details of his life. Some of them shock Thor. It seems Loki has been deprived of love for nearly his whole life and is even lucky to be alive. Tenderness is a new experience for Loki. Everybody he’s ever known has wanted him dead, except for his dam, who died when he was young. Damn. Thor looks and Loki and vows to himself to love the shit out of this man. Loki fills Thor in on the plot to kill his brothers before they killed him. It doesn’t matter if he tells anyone now. All of the plans of his former life mean nothing. Thor realizes trust is going to be an issue with Loki. He’s like a feral cat, skittish from being abused for so long.

                Loki brings up the part about the weapons vault and Thor stops chewing. “…I had no idea your coronation was taking place at the time. The timing was…perfect, really.” Loki stops and looks at Thor to gage his response. For a brief moment Thor feels anger. It is Loki’s fault he is not King right now. But the anger dissipates as Thor thinks of what he has gained; besides all this did was delay things for a while. If Thor hadn’t reacted so brashly he would be King now, and he would never have met Loki. Praise the Norns for his foolishness. Thor smiles at Loki and pulls him in for kiss. It is a quick reassuring peck on the lips as his cheeks are stuffed chipmunk style with food.

                “Enough about me, tell me about you.” Loki says. Loki listens intently as Thor describes his life, his childhood, and his adventures. Loki feels a well of envy inside as Thor describes how loving his parents are and how great his friends are and just how EVERYTHING in his life is just so damn great. Loki looks Thor over assessing him. He’s such an open guy. Honest to a fault really. He’s very trusting too. It will be so easy for Loki to deceive the naïve man and then do him in. Loki can still feel the itch, the fire just beneath the surface. They haven’t succeeded in conceiving yet and his heat is still on. “Thor. Are we expected to make an appearance at all today?”

                “No. No one expects to see us for several days in fact. And even then we will be doing things to bring us closer together. You and I are expected to spend as much time alone with each other as possible.” Thor says feeling a bit exposed. He hopes Loki feels for him in the way that Thor is starting to feel for Loki.

“Ah. So I take it my father is already back in Jotunnheim with the Casket. So much for goodbyes.” Loki says offhanded. He tries to mask it, but Thor can see he is wounded. Laufey really didn’t give two shits about Loki. Loki swallows down his breakfast hard as he tries to suppress his tears.

                “Come here.” Thor says quietly. Loki looks at Thor then. A lost and hurt expression is etched on his face. Loki doesn’t know what is wrong with him. A life time of putting on a brave face and hiding his emotions is failing him now. He feels like a raw exposed nerve. Thor is so gentle and comforting.

                Thor pulls Loki into his lap and kisses him deeply. Their fingers entwine and Thor stands, carrying Loki to the bed. Thor strips off the pajamas Loki had put on earlier and settles his body between his legs. Loki’s heart skips in anticipation that Thor is about to give him another blowjob when Thor plunges his fingers into his cunt. Shock sets in when they are followed by Thor’s tongue. Loki gasps. It is so intimate and dirty and wonderful. Thor then reaches up and takes Loki’s cock in hand, stroking him as his tongue strokes his clit.

                “Thor please….” Loki begs as Thor teases him. Thor is being slow in his movements, building Loki up but not giving him release.

                Thor slinks up Loki’s body and positions himself. He glides into Loki’s pussy smoothly and Loki mewls in pleasure. “What other wonderful things would you have me do to your body my darling?” Thor whispers into Loki’s ear.

                “Mount me on the throne!” Loki says as Thor sets a steady pace. Loki is enjoying talking dirty and Thor loves hearing all the sexy things that come from his mouth.

                “I thought you didn’t like the audience.” Thor muses.

                “It’s funny; it didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would. If I were more experienced I might have even enjoyed it.” Loki purrs.

                “And you would ride me as I sit upon the throne?” Thor grins a devilish smile.

                “I would kneel between your legs and worship your cock in front of the entire kingdom. My head bobbing up and down as you run a council meeting….” Loki hisses into Thor’s ear as Thor’s thrusts become hard, fast, and powerful.

                Loki’s dirty words are making Thor imagine the very scenario in his mind and it makes his cock even harder for his husband. The thought of Loki’s lips wrapped around him makes him come.

                “Yes, Thor! Fill me….fill me…” Loki strokes Thor’s golden hair. They lay there utterly spent.

The next two days go this way. Loki gives himself permission to enjoy the pleasure Thor is bestowing upon him. It is glorious to be so satisfied after so many years of being denied and suffering. By the time they emerge from their bridal suite, Loki is with child, and the bells ring throughout the kingdom at the news. Loki stands on the balcony and looks out upon the city of Asgard, plotting his rise to the throne. He will rule as Queen Regent until his child comes of age to take the throne. Then he will turn his attentions to Jotunheim. But first he must find a way to get rid of his new husband and his meddlesome in-laws.

 

XxXxXxXxXx      

****

                “My beautiful child, your dada loves you very much. I can’t wait to meet you.” Thor says as he kneels before Loki’s large round belly. Thor’s palms are holding the round shape as though he were cupping a face. He places light kisses on Loki’s belly. Loki catches himself smiling a genuine smile at his husband, and frowns. He needs to stop doing that. It will not be long before Thor is assassinated. This emotional attachment he has developed for his husband is rather inconvenient.

                 Loki is about 6 months along now, and has another 6 to go. The whirlwind of his life these past few months have been hard for Loki. Plotting his ascension to the throne is time consuming and draining. Blaming the conspiracy and deaths of the royal family on the dwarves of Svartlheim has required added stealth since he is always concerned about being caught by Heimdall, the all-seeing god. He has had to rely heavily on his cloaking magic and illusions. The added energy demands from the pregnancy have exhausted him.

                 Loki estimates he will be able to carry out the coup about 3 months after the birth of his child during the bi-annual tournament. Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, and his child will all be sitting in the royal box together when the attack happens. Loki just needs a patsy to blame. He has many details he still needs to work out. He has time, though. It will come together. He’s done this kind of thing before. With the other 3 adult royal members of the family dead, the line of succession will fall to him, since his son will be far too young to reign. Loki will sit upon a throne at last. He smiles at the thought.

                “Your feet are swollen.” Thor says. Loki returns his attentions back to the present and looks into his husband’s eyes.

                “Oh? I hadn’t realized.” He says distantly.

                “Come darling, I’ll rub them for you.” Thor says with a genuine smile. Thor loves lavishing attention on Loki. His new spouse is still an enigma to him. Loki is very sweet and cuddly when he wants to be, but Thor has never seen Loki’s vulnerable side and it bothers him. Thor wishes Loki would open up to him more on his personal feelings. They still haven’t said I love you to each other. Thor wants to say it to Loki. He does. He loves Loki, but he also knows that Loki does not love him back, and it hurts.

                Loki lies down on the bed as Thor takes his left foot in hand.

                “Oooooh.” Loki croons. It hurts so good. Thor always knows exactly where to put the pressure to make his feet feel wonderful. Thor massages his feet for several minutes with a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Loki can feel the sexual tension building between. Why not? Loki concludes. Thor is being a good boy, might as well reward him. Loki curls his finger at Thor in a come hither motion. Thor starts to slink up Loki’s body when there is a loud boom at their bedchamber doors.

                “ENTER!” Thor yells. A palace guard rushes in to their room.

                “Apologies My Prince. It is the Allfather. He has fallen into the Odinsleep.” Thor jumps off the bed and assists Loki to stand. Both rush out of the room to go the Odinsleep chamber. Thor’s father has been putting off the Odinsleep for so long and was scheduled to take it of his own volition next month. Collapsing into it like this is not a good sign.

                Thor’s heart stops in his chest at the sound of his mother wailing in despair. Thor breaks into a run and bursts into the room. The protective shield over the bed is gone. Frigga is holding Odin’s lifeless body in her arms. Tears are streaming down her face. She looks up at her son.

                “He’s gone.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Thor stands on the shore as his father’s body floats away. A flaming arrow is shot into the air and hits its mark, setting the boat ablaze. The whole kingdom is in mourning. Tomorrow is Thor and Loki’s coronations. It will be a much more somber affair than his first coronation ceremony. There will be no feasts, no celebrations, only duty. Loki will become the new Queen of Asgard, or King’s Consort. Thor needs to discuss that with Loki. Frigga will become the Queen Mother. Hot tears are streaming down Thor’s face, but he does not speak.

                “I am so sorry darling. Come, you need to rest.” Loki takes Thor by the arm and leads him back to their chambers. Loki can tell Thor is just on autopilot at this point. Loki’s mind is spinning as well. With Frigga in mourning she will be expected to remain sequestered during the tournament. Odds are Frigga will not be leaving her chambers for a very long time. The woman is beside herself with grief. If anything, Frigga needs to die before Thor does. Thor may be trusting and naïve but Frigga is not. If Thor were to die first Frigga would immediately suspect Loki’s involvement. Having all three royal family members die in separate incidents within such a short amount of time would be suspicious too. No, Thor and Frigga need to die together.

                Right now, however, Loki needs to play the role of the comforting doting husband. They get back to their chambers and Loki starts undressing Thor. Everything is quiet until Thor finally speaks.

                “I must ask you if you wish to be given the title of Queen or King’s Consort tomorrow.” Loki looks at him for a moment and considers his answer.

                “Queen. Queen is familiar. Queen is comforting. I am the mother of the next heir and will be taking on Frigga’s duties starting tomorrow. Queen is appropriate.” Loki feels a tightness in his chest he did not expect. It has been a difficult day, he is most definitely NOT feeling empathy. Loki finishes undressing Thor who now stands before him naked.

                “Lie down.” Loki says. Thor catches Loki’s arm. Loki looks back up into Thor’s eyes.

                “I love you.” Thor says, with a most serious look on his face. Loki feels a swelling of panic in his heart. Why panic? Why? Say something. Say anything. Damn it he is staring at you say SOMETHING!

                “I love you too.” Loki says and an unwanted tear falls out of his right eye. Thor pulls Loki into a tight embrace, attacking his lips with a fiery need. Thor starts undressing Loki as the kiss continues and they fumble to the bed when Loki’s robes are finally pooled onto the floor. Loki feels a wave of horror envelope him. Why is he crying? Why did he say THAT!? Why does it bother him so much? Thor is an enemy and an obstacle. Nothing more. He is an easily manipulated puppet and he most certainly has not BONDED with the man! He’s not even Jotunn! Thor is stroking Loki’s quim.

                “Ah! Thor!” There are tears in both their eyes as they begin to make love passionately and desperately. Thor is making eye contact with Loki as if he could physically pour all his love and devotion into Loki through his eyes. Thor is touching, tasting, stroking, and loving. He places a pillow under Loki’s back and rump to angle his hips up. Then he takes his pregnant spouse slowly and gently. Thor’s demeanor is intense. He grabs Loki’s cock and starts to stroke it and Loki keens from the raw pleasure. Thor places his other palm on Loki’s belly as he rocks into him gently.

                “…so beautiful my love. I need you Loki. Open your heart to me my darling and I shall worship you above all other things. My beloved.” Thor all but whispers. Loki is crying fully now. He can’t help himself. He wants to blame the pregnancy hormones but he can’t. He knows Thor is not making an empty promise. He means every word he is saying. For the first time since coming to Asgard, Loki contemplates a life serving at Thor’s side as a loyal loving spouse, instead of a solitary figure holding a place for his child. It would be a life filled with joy.

                “Oh Thor…..Thor….” More tears fall and Thor leans down to capture a kiss. Loki partially sits up to meet him, returning his affections. They break the kiss and Thor picks up the pace. Loki is slick and wet and wanting. They do not break eye contact even when they come. Each moaning and yelling his release in full view of the other. Loki feels Thor’s seed fill him. It feels erotic and intimate, like liquid love filling his being.

                Thor collaspes beside Loki on the bed and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. The morning comes and the couple quietly prepares for the ceremony. Loki feels broken inside. He’d succumb to emotion and tenderness last night. He finds his commitment to his own plans wavering. Loki tells himself it will pass and that he must stay the course. He will figure out how to kill Thor and Frigga later. He just needs to augment his plan a little. That’s all.

                They should be nervous. It is a big and important event, and yet it is just a formality. It is life after the coronation which they will have to figure out, together. The event is subdued as expected. The people witness the ceremony in revered silence. Circlets are placed atop first Thor’s head and then Loki’s. The people politely applaud, and then file out. Everyone in the room was wearing black.

                After the ceremony Loki visits Frigga in her chambers. There are duties Loki must perform as the new Queen. His first task is to comfort the old Queen. Loki is dreading this. Feigning kindness, concern, and tenderness for someone you plan to kill is a hard thing to do. Loki knocks on her chamber doors and waits until given permission to enter.

               Queen Frigga is sitting in a chair at a table. Tears are falling openly down her face as she writes letters of thanks to friends and family that have sent their condolences. Frigga looks up at Loki.

              “My Queen.” Frigga says respectfully. She cannot mask the grief in her voice.

              “Queen Mother, I am sorry.” Loki says stiffly. He really doesn’t want to do this. He sits in the chair besides hers and takes her hand in his.

              “Just Frigga now dear. How is Thor holding up?” Frigga asks with concern.

              “As well as can be expected I suppose. I comfort him however I can.” Loki says quietly.

              “I am glad for that. He will need you now more than ever. Thor has grown a lot since marrying you. He has matured in ways that have made me very proud. But he still has much he needs to learn. His skills in the political theatre are lacking, and he has little patience for running the mundane day to day business of the realm. He will need you to keep him focused until he gets his bearings.”

             “I will do what I can Allmother.”

             “You are the Allmother now.” Loki frowns. He feels that stabbing sensation in his chest again, which is emanating not only empathy, but now guilt as well.

             “I could never replace you Queen Frigga. I am nothing like you.” Loki says looking down.

             “You are more like me than you realize. I was a foreign bride too, lest you forget. Granted my nuptials to Odin were not as swift and surprising as yours were. I know you have been holding back, in regards to loving my son. I think the old quarrels between our realms are haunting your relationship with him.”

            “I was supposed to be a King of my own lands, not a Queen in a foreign one.” Loki says failing to conceal the anger and resentment in his voice.

            “Queens are more powerful than you realize. A man is only as good as the woman that stands behind him. Odin was only so powerful and long lived because I was there to support, guide, and protect him from many things, including himself. You are not as subservient to Thor as you may think. He will depend on you greatly in the coming days, and long after that. Give him your heart Loki. You already have his. I can see it. My son loves you.”

            Loki is crying again. Damn it!


	5. To Rule

                Loki is sitting on the small seat that sticks out like a wing attached to Thor’s giant throne. It is rather uncomfortable. The fortnight of official mourning is over and Thor has work to do. There are many dignitaries from the other realms present to pay homage to Odin and to Thor’s new reign as King. Thor accepts their gifts with difficulty. The constant reminder of his father’s death eats at him like a sickness. Loki keeps one of his hands atop one of Thor’s during the entire affair. After this come the harvest reports. Where the gifts were heart wrenching, the harvest reports are dry, dull, and sleep inducing. Loki squeezes Thor’s hand every so often when it looks like he is dosing off.

                “My King, what do you recommend?” The councilman asks. Thor feels sheepish. He was not listening to half of what the man said and does not know what to tell him. Loki leans into his ear.

                “Tell him to rotate the wheat crops to where the cotton crops are now and move the cotton crops to where the alphalfa crops are and so on. This will help replenish the soil and protect the land from overuse.” Thor looks at Loki with gratitude. He repeats everything Loki said and the councilman takes his leave, content with his King’s answer.

                Thor deals with criminals, squabbles between land owners, and tax collection summaries. Loki guides him through all of it. Outwardly everyone thinks it is the grief that makes Thor lean so heavily on Loki’s advice. The truth is Thor doesn’t know what the hell he is doing. It’s not like he’s never attended court before. But it is one thing to observe and another to make the actual decisions yourself. Thor never paid attention, and now he is paying for it. He doesn’t know what he would do if Loki wasn’t here giving him instruction. His patience is in short supply and his temper is just barely contained. Thor wishes he was in the sparring arena smashing things right now.

                Up next is the Svartleheim delegation of dwarves. They are here to discuss trade agreements as well as solicit any metal working commissions the New King of Asgard may desire. A new crown perhaps? If not for himself then for his new “Queen” or something for the child growing in Loki’s womb? Loki listens attentively to the dwarfish delegation. He hates to admit it but, Frigga’s crown is too tight and heavy, yet somehow also too delicate and feminine looking as well. Loki decides to test the waters. He’s never asked for anything like this before. Back home in Jotunnheim he was lucky to get a full ration of food.

                “Thor darling, would it all be possible to have a new crown made for me? The one I’m wearing now is incredibly painful. It does not sit right and it is too heavy for my neck.” Loki is surprised by his own sheepishness. He is a Queen now after all. He should feel haughty and entitled about it. It’s not like Asgard cannot afford it.

                Thor smiles at his husband. It does look rather ridiculous on him. It doesn’t fit his personality at all. Loki is sleeker, but more masculine. He needs something to reflect his character. “Yes darling, of course. I shall commission it immediately.” The dwarves smile greedily at their new business transaction. Loki feels elation at receiving such a gift.

                “We would be honored to craft this fine object for you.” The lead dwarf gives Loki a scrutinizing look. The new “Queen” of Asgard is a pregnant man. He is slender, but muscular. The fact that he is wearing pants and not a dress or loin cloth is also telling. The crown he is currently wearing has flowers and birds and pink jewels all over it. It is also gold, which does not look good against Loki’s pale skin. Silver would be much more complimentary, and lighter.

                The dwarves receive their marching orders and take their leave. Thor has had enough for one day. His first day of holding court ends. All Thor wants to do is run back to his bedchamber, ravish Loki, and fall asleep. He can’t. He must attend the evening feast in the great hall and sit in the place of honor. Loki is beaming from ear to ear. Thor listened to every word Loki said and followed all his recommendations gladly and unquestioning. Loki wonders what else he can talk Thor into doing.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Loki? When is your name day?” Thor asks in curiosity. Their child is due to be born any day now and it has occurred to Thor that not once in all the time Loki has been in Asgard have they ever celebrated his husband’s birthday.

                “Two months ago, why?” Loki says quietly.

                “Two months ago? Why did you not say anything! I am a bad husband. You should be furious with me.” Thor exclaims. “Do they not celebrate name days on Jotunnheim?” Thor asks.

                “Not particularly no. Beyond saying a few kind words it is not a cause for celebration.” Loki lies. Laufey never celebrated Loki’s birthday. He got to watch every year as his larger younger brothers were celebrated with grand gifts, and even feasts, when food was available. Every time Loki’s name day came around Laufey was simply reminded of his failure to kill his oldest son. It did not occur to Loki that anyone would care.

                “Then we shall feast tonight in your honor!” Thor wraps his big bear arms around his husband. They are lying in bed at the end of another long day of court. In the six months since Odin’s death Loki has been at Thor’s side daily advising him on how to run the kingdom. Thor almost always takes Loki’s advice on every issue. The handful of times Thor disagreed, it was because Loki did not have all the information. Once the situation was better explained, Loki agreed with Thor’s judgment. Thor has been growing more confident and familiar with his new role, relying less and less on Loki as a crutch. Thor’s increasing sense of independence from Loki is both good and bad. On the one hand Loki likes having so much power to sway his husband; on the other Loki has little time to do anything else. In the end, Loki understands that this evolution was inevitable. Besides he has the Queen’s duties that he has been neglecting.

                Frigga knows Loki has been too busy assisting Thor to take over all of her old duties, and so continued to carry many of them out. With each passing week she relinquished them to Loki, little by little. She still fills in when Loki cannot be present. The baby will arrive soon. Loki looks up at his husband.

                “Thor, I know that with the title of Queen I am supposed to pick out handmaidens to be my closest personal servants, but need they all be female? Unlike Frigga I spar and hunt. Would not a stable boy or squire also be appropriate? It’s not like I spend inordinate amounts of time on my hair every day, only special occasions. Also, Frigga was, is wonderful with the more feminine pursuits of being Queen. I am not very good at hosting the noblewomen for luncheons and tea time. I was wondering if your mother could continue those particular duties for me for a while longer.”

                “Yes of course. You should know I trust your judgment by now.” Thor smiles at his husband. He leans down and kisses Loki gently. They have an hour before the evening meal and Thor wants to make the most of it. Loki’s hips have widened and his breasts are filling in. If not for his cock and Adam’s apple, he would look very much like a woman. Loki has taken to binding his breasts and wearing full tunics. On Jotunnheim he would walk around bare chested, but here in the land of two separate genders; Loki does not want to look like a freak. There are many that are still unhappy with having a Jotunn for a Queen. Loki must continue working hard to win the minds and hearts of the people. Thor slips his hand under Loki’s tunic and pulls at the bindings.

                “Let us get naked so that I may ravish you.” Thor says mischievously. Loki agrees. He has been getting hornier with each passing day. It is a sign that the birth is imminent. The couple gets off the bed briefly to undress themselves. Thor has to help Loki with his shoes though. He can’t reach his feet anymore. Loki hates feeling like an invalid, but loves the good natured chuckle Thor gives when he bends down to remove his shoes. He does love that. No. No he doesn’t. Damn it.

                Loki gets on his hands and knees on the bed. With his belly so round, it is really the only position that works for both of them. Thor climbs behind Loki and gently pushes in. Thor grips Loki’s hip harshly. His desire is starting to cloud his vision. Loki keens from the intrusion to his body. It feels so good. The sound of Thor’s thighs smacking against Loki’s echoes in the bedchamber. Their moans are loud and honest. Thor looks down at the alabaster back in front of him.

                “Lean up into me.” Thor begs. Loki gets off his hands but is still in the kneeling position as Thor’s arms come around him to hold Loki’s back to Thor’s chest.

                “We get to do this every night for the rest of our lives my darling. You have not yet given birth and I already want to fill you with child again. I love the way my seed drips from your quim and runs down your inner thigh, marking you as mine. Say my name Loki.” Thor huffs in Loki’s ear as he continues pounding mercilessly into his hot walls. Loki is moaning loudly with utter abandon listening to the dirty loving things Thor is muttering into his ear.

                “Thor….” He moans.

                “Louder.” Thor grunts.

                “Thor!”

                “Louder.”

                “THOOORRR!” Loki yells as his womb clenches down on Thor’s other hammer. Thor growls as he releases inside his husband. He quickly pulls out of Loki and pushes Loki back forward so he can gazing upon the wet glistening mess that is Loki genitalia. The white cream starts to seep out and Thor thrusts two of his fingers into to Loki to push it back in, stroking Loki’s insides which are still shuddering from orgasm.

                “Ah!” Loki throws his head back at the sensation. His hair is a tangled mess around his face and his pupils are blown wide. He looks like pure debauchery. The couple takes a moment to catch their breaths and clear their heads. They need to bathe and redress quickly before the evening meal.

                Thor and Loki are a few minutes late entering the feasting hall. Despite having bathed and dressed and brushed their hair, they still look freshly fucked. Loki’s cheeks are still rosy and his pupils are still slightly dilated, giving him a dreamy unfocused gaze. Thor has a specific smile on his face that the people know well to be the I-JUST-GOT-LAID smile. Yep, those two definitely just had sex.

                They take their seats and Thor stands to address the crowd. “My people, it has come to my attention that I missed Loki’s name day. It was a couple of months ago. I am a bad husband. So tonight in honor of my husband we feast in his name. To the Queen!”

                “To the Queen!” The crowd roars in unison. Thor summons a servant and whispers something in her ear. She scurries away to fetch whatever it is the King wanted. Thor and Loki eat their meal and talk with Frigga. Thor carouses with his friends. Loki sees Thor whispering to Volstagg and Fandral about something. Thor is looking right at Loki as he does so, with a big wide grin on his face. Loki’s curiosity is peaked. What is that big blonde oaf up to? He looks like he is committing some sort of conspiracy and he is not doing a very good job of concealing it either. Loki’s thoughts turn malicious. Is Thor plotting to get rid of him after the baby is born?

                The servant returns and hands Thor a package. Thor returns to the high table and asks Loki to stand with him. Everyone goes quiet.

                “Loki my love. I have a gift for you. Please open it.” Loki takes the box from Thor. It is not gift wrapped per se, but the box itself is beautiful, indicating something very special lies inside. Loki lifts the lid. It is his new crown. It looks like three silver and gold ropes woven together with a foliage motif. There are emeralds studded throughout the leaves and there are small snowflakes engraved into the design here and there paying homage to his Jotunn heritage. It is perfect.”  Loki lifts it from the box and places it atop his head. It fits perfectly and feels much lighter than that golden boulder Frigga used to wear on top of her head. Loki wonders how she managed it all these years.

                “It is beautiful. I love it.” Loki says with a wide smile.

                “There is more.” Thor says. He then turns where another servant is waiting with another box. Loki had not notice it before. This box is thin and long. Thor places it on the table in front of Loki. Loki lifts the lid to find 5 throwing knives. They are masterfully crafted and their handle designs match Loki’s crown. This is an extra Loki did not expect.

                “When did you commission these?” Loki smiles.

                “When you were busy helping mother, and this isn’t all. There is more.” A big excited cheesy grin spans Thor’s face. Thor elevates his voice to address both Loki and the crowd.

                “I have another gift for Loki, but it is too large and heavy to be carried into this room. It awaits elsewhere.” Thor pulls out a blindfold. “No peeking.” Loki quirks an eyebrow at this but lets Thor blindfold him. Loki is surprised by the amount of trust he is willing to give to Thor with regard to his personal safety. It probably makes a big difference that Thor loves him and isn’t plotting 24/7 to kill him. Loki feels another pang of guilt again. Thor guides Loki out of the feasting hall, with the people following close behind them. From what Loki can tell, it feels like they are walking in the direction of the throne room. Loki hears muffled gasps and muttering from the crowd behind him. The blind fold comes off. At the foot of the dais below the current throne, is a new one. A double-seater for equal ruling monarchs. It is obvious which seat is Thor’s and which is Loki’s by the designs engraved into them. But they are of equal size and close together. Tears come to Loki’s eyes and all thoughts of assassinating his husband disappear. He’d been dragging his feet anyway. Loki does something uncharacteristic and grabs Thor and kisses him passionately in front of everyone.

                Public displays of affection are not something the royal family is known for. It is undignified. Plus the sight of two men kissing is not exactly common. Granted everyone knows they are having sex, but to actually see them kissing publicly is a bit shocking. The response from the crowd is mixed. Some cheer enthusiastically at the King’s great romantic gesture. Others are displeased. They are not happy Thor is willingly sharing power with the Jotunn.

                In the back of the crowd is a lone archer. He is not an assassin. He is just an Asgardian warrior, and he is displeased with Thor’s gift to his husband. He takes out an arrow, pulls it back in his bow and releases it straight at Loki’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did ya!


	6. The Living and The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The end of the cliffhanger!

          Loki feels the sweet taste of Thor’s tongue in his mouth. His husband has managed to do the one thing that would finally quell his fears of abandonment and domination. He loves Thor. He truly does. He trusts him fully. This moment is perfection.

          A scream rings out from the crowd and the couple breaks apart. A man is tackled by a palace guard, but not before letting loose an arrow. It hits Loki at the apex of his belly, just beneath the sternum. Loki sees the arrow before he feels it, looking down at the foreign object that appears to be sticking out of the middle of his chest.

         “Thor….” Loki leans in Thor’s arms. Thor tucks one of his arms underneath one of Loki’s and the other wraps around under Loki’s belly. Thor cannot carry Loki bridal style; it might cause the arrow to go deeper into his body. So Thor lets Loki lean against him as he is walked to the infirmary.

        “Take him to the dungeons!” Thor roars as he takes Loki away. The palace guards swarm the man and haul him off. The people remaining are in a panic. Is Loki going to survive his wound? How serious is it? Was the baby harmed? Will it survive? Frigga surveys the scene and takes control.

        “Good people. All is well. Loki is being attended to by the healers and the criminal is arrested. Please return to your homes. We will keep the people apprised of the situation. Once we know more about the Queen’s condition we will make an announcement. Please stay calm. Go home.” She reiterates. Frigga walks over to the Captain of the Guard.

         “I want extra patrols on duty and the change intervals doubled. No one in or out of the palace until further notice. We do not know if this was planned, or if he was alone.” Frigga commands.

         “Yes My Queen.” He replies.

         “Queen Mother.” She corrects. She calmly walks out of the throne room towards the healing hall. Once she is out of sight from the people, she breaks into a run. The past 6 months of mourning Odin’s passing had been difficult for her. Another funeral is not what she needs right now.

         Frigga runs into the room and is greeted by a grizzly sight. Loki has gone into labor. His water has broken and there is a mixture of blood and fluids everywhere. The healers have managed to remove the arrow. The arrow nicked the very bottom of Loki’s heart. It missed his lungs and sandwiched itself between Loki’s diaphragm and womb. Loki is incredibly lucky that it only hit one major organ. Three healers are trying to stem the bleeding while another 6 are preparing for the birth. Normally the heart injury would be a quick and easy thing for the healers to fix, but with Loki in labor, it is a much more complicated affair. He may not make it. Lady Eir knows this. A natural birth will take hours. Loki does not have hours. The child needs to come out now so that the heart can be repaired. Thor is standing off to the side. He was in the way and healers had to order him to move.

         “My King, Loki’s situation is dire. If Loki were not in labor this would be much easier. We cannot wait for the child to be born naturally. Loki will not survive it in his current condition. We must cut the child out now so that we may repair the damage.” Frigga is standing by Thor’s side as Lady Eir informs him of what is necessary. Frigga knows the risks. The fact that they are recommending cutting Loki open further on top of his current injury speaks to the urgency of the situation. Thor looks at her for guidance.

          “Do it.” Frigga commands. “Thor my son, come away. We cannot be here while the healers do this work. All we can do is wait.” Thor nods silently with his eyes full of tears. The doors to the shut behind them and Thor and Frigga are alone. Frigga gently rubs one of Thor’s arms, trying to comfort him. In the silence Thor’s thoughts turn to the man that did this. Thor bolts down the hall towards the dungeons. Frigga does not have to guess where he is going.

           Loki’s assailant sits in a prison cell waiting for death. He has two black eyes, his nose is broken, and he’s pretty sure his arm is broken. He has the royal guards to thank for this. He managed to hit that Jotun freak they dare to call Queen. He knows he is going to die, he just hopes he sent that creature to the land of the dead first. He is pulled from his musings by the sound of loud foots steps coming down the hall. No doubt it is the King.

            He looks up at Thor’s face, which is streaked with tears. Neither man speaks as Thor lowers the cell barrier and walks into the prison cell. He grabs the man by the throat and pushes him against the back wall.

           “Are there others?” Thor asks, his voice surprisingly even.

           “No Sire, it was a spur of the moment act. Does IT live?” He says goading Thor. He knows he is going to die. He will not repent for doing what he thought was right.

            “Yes he does, as will my unborn child.”

            “How can you love that thing? Where is the man that was eager to exterminate them all?” He asks.

            “He grew up and became a King.” Thor takes Mjolnir in hand and in one mighty swing smashes the man’s head in like a popped water balloon. Thor, the wall, the man’s headless body, and the floor are drenched in blood.

               Frigga is looking out a window at the thunderstorm drenching the kingdom when Thor returns. He is covered in blood, but she says nothing at first. They stand in silence together watching the rain.

             “Best to go get cleaned up now. If you wait until they give the news you’ll have to rush back to your chamber to bathe before you can enter. You don’t want Loki to see you looking like that. And you can’t hold your baby while you’re covered in blood either. It will be a little while yet before we learn anything. Go.” Frigga says as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. Thor nods in agreement and leaves for his bedchambers.

              He strips off his clothing mechanically and steps into the shower. The water runs pink as it swirls down the drain. Thor steps out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. If Loki dies, if the child dies it will change him. Thor can already feel the bitterness seeping in. He doesn’t bother putting his armor back on. He slips on a simple tunic and trousers and heads back to the infirmary to await the news.

               Frigga and Thor both jump at the sound of the door opening. Lady Eir steps out. Her face is unreadable. Thor swallows hard anticipating bad news.

              “The child is healthy and unharmed. It is a boy.”

              “And Loki?” Thor’s voice cracks.

              “He is alive, but just barely. He is unconscious at the moment but I do believe he would benefit from your presence. He lost a lot of blood. The birth did not help matters. It will be several days before he will be strong enough to walk around on his own.” Thor collapses to his knees in relief and lets out a small sob. Frigga pets the top of Thor’s head much like when he was a small child.

               Thor finally gets up and composes himself. He walks into the infirmary and see one of the healers holding his son.

              “He was blue of skin when he first came out, but quickly changed colors once in the arms of an Aesir.” Lady Eir explains. The child has raven black hair, blue eyes, and Thor’s lips. The healer places the boy in Thor’s arms. Thor walks over to where Loki is sleeping. Loki is back to his natural Jotunn blue, except he is an ice blue, pale and looking nearly dead. Unshed tears glaze Thor’s eyes as he speaks.

               “Loki our son is perfect. He has your hair and your smile and he is just so beautiful my love.” Thor’s voice cracks again and the tears start to fall.

               “Have you thought of a name?” Frigga asks her son.

               “Loki and I thought Fenrir would be a nice name.” Thor says to his mother.

               “Fenrir is nice. I like it.” Frigga says. The child starts making mewling sounds that progress into a full blown wail. “He’s a hungry one.” Frigga says. Frigga turns to one of the healers and tells them to fetch one of the kitchen maids, the one that has recently given birth.

               Thor and Frigga spend the night in the infirmary with Loki and the baby. The following morning Thor announces the birth of his son and that the Queen is alive but still recovering. Thor barely leaves Loki’s side. Frigga and a wet nurse see to Fenrir’s needs as they all watch Loki with baited breath.

               The first day goes by, then the second, and then the third. On the evening of the fourth day, Loki finally awakens. Loki eyes flutter open and he notices several things. His mouth and throat are so dry he can barely speak, his body is definitely smaller, the arrow is gone, his breasts hurt, and Thor is asleep in a chair next to his bed.

               “Thor….Thor…” Loki croaks out. Thor stirs at the sound of his name and Lady Eir rushes into the room.

               “Loki bless you, you are awake!”

               “Water.” He croaks. Lady Eir is there with a goblet ready. She lifts his head so that he may drink deeply. “The baby?” Loki’s eyes furrow in concern.

               “Fenrir is well.” Thor beams. Loki sighs with relief as the nurse bring the child to Loki’s bedside.

               “Prop me up please.” Thor lifts Loki’s torso gently and stuffs pillows behind his back. Fenrir is placed in Loki’s arms. Loki looks down upon his son for the first time. The child is a perfect mishmash of him and Thor. As if on cue, Fenrir starts crying in hunger and Loki full aching breast leak profusely. Loki pulls open his tunic and child latches on immediately. All is right with the world.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki very gently closes the door to the nursery behind him and strolls across his bedchamber to Thor. “I exhausted him this afternoon and fed him well. We should have a good four hours to ourselves before he awakens.” Loki says before leaning down and kissing Thor to get things started. Fenrir is about 3 months old now and wakes up about twice a night on average. He’s a hungry boy. Thor and Loki haven’t had sex since that night before the incident. They came close a couple of times, but then duty called and Loki had to see to Fenrir’s needs. Honestly, Thor thinks his balls might be bluer than Loki’s natural hue. That’s another change that has taken place since the assassination attempt. Loki stopped looking Aesir. The people need to learn to accept him as he is. Thor certainly does.

                Thor breaks the kiss determined to spoil Loki first. “Take your clothes off, I’m going to suck your cock, and then I’m going to eat your quim, and then I’m going to ride you until you clench down on my cock no less than three times.” Thor says very seriously.

                “Oh no darling, I’m going to suck your cock first, on the throne, while the members of our bedding ceremony are forced to watch.” Loki loves talking dirty. He can already see Thor’s erection through his pajama pants.

                “A compromise then. We suck each other’s cocks at the same time.” Thor smiles.

                “That will work…” Loki smiles, “….our moans will be stifled as we choke on each other. Which reminds me, when you do finally at long last plunge your hard hot length into my eager quim, make sure your gag is in your mouth so you don’t wake the baby this time.” Loki says low and seductively into Thor’s ear. They both strip off what little clothing they have and take their positions on the bed. Thor lies down and Loki takes the position hovering above and they take each other into their mouths. Loki uses both hands to wrap around Thor’s meaty length while Thor uses one of his hands to finger both of Loki’s holes. Their passion quickly becomes competitive as each works to try to make the other come first. Loki loses. His seed pours into Thor’s throat as his pussy squirts juices onto Thor’s forehead. Loki’s scream is muffled by Thor’s meat and the vibrations of his throat make Thor thrust up one final time before he comes as well.

                “No fair. I have extra body parts.” Loki whines.

                “I won, and now you have to do what I say, and that means that right now you have to sit on my face.” Thor says.

                “Well…..as you command My King.” Loki says demurely, like anyone would buy for a second that HE is demure. “You have your work cut out for you, you know. You just made my pussy squirt. You are going to wear your tongue out making me come again so soon.”

                “Is that a challenge?” Thor asks with a puffed up chest.

                “It is.” Loki smiles wickedly as he moves into position. Loki squats over his head with his thighs spread very wide. Thor immediately sets to work, lapping up the wetness he finds there. He is rough, possessive. His tongue swirls Loki’s clitoris before sucking it harshly.

                “Ah fuck… Thor.” Loki whispers his pleasure. Thor plunges a large calloused finger into Loki’s ass, searching for that bundle of nerves that makes Loki quake. Loki bites down on his own forearm to muffle his scream. He is moaning into his arm now. Thor can tell he is doing well. Loki’s moans are loud even with the obstacle. His breathing is ragged and Thor knows that Loki is close. Thor feels Loki’s whole body tremble as wetness floods his mouth and face. Thor wins again.

                “I’m going to take you now. I’m going to fuck your quim raw, and just when you think you can’t possibly have another orgasm, I’m going to take you in the ass, and then I’m going to eat you again when my seed is dripping from both of your holes. Get on your back.” Thor says with his eyes hooded. His cock is red, hard, and throbbing. Loki is loving this.

                “Get the gags first.” Loki says with an eyebrow raised. Thor leans over and grabs the cloths from off the side table. They each take one and stuff it into their mouths. Now they just have to make sure that the sound of their skin slapping against one another doesn’t get too loud. Thor thrusts into Loki and fucks him hard and fast. The animalistic penetration goes on forever and when Thor finally comes it is with a mighty roar. Muffled. Of course. Thor makes a gesture with his hand and Loki turns over to get on his hands and knees. Thor gets off the bed to find a bottle of oil. He returns and squirts the tip directly into Loki’s ass, filling him with lubricant. Thor squirts a little on his hand and coats his hand and cock for good measure. He plunges two fingers into his hole and starts scissoring Loki’s entrance. Thor can already see the white cream leaking down Loki’s inner thigh from his pussy. He is hard again from the sight of it. When Thor is satisfied he grips his cock and slowly pushes in. Loki arches his back and Thor gathers up Loki’s long hair to use as leverage and pulls it as he starts riding his ass in earnest. Loki is already a writhing orgasming mess when Thor finds that spot inside him again. The pleasure is so intense it is almost painful. Loki comes hard, but little comes out of his dick as his balls have been milked dry from all of Thor’s previous attentions. Thor continues pounding Loki’s sated body, and Loki relishes the feel. He feels so possessed and so possessive. The sensation of being so thoroughly stretched makes him feel so full… and complete. Thor comes one last time with a hard thrust, burying his meat deeply.  They both collapse on the bed next to each other, but Thor is still not done.

                “Get on your back and spread your legs. I want to look at you.” Loki is exhausted but he complies. Thor gets back up to kneel between Loki legs. Thor looks down on the beautiful sight. Loki’s pussy is engorged from lovemaking and sloppy. His ass is leaking his seed. His gorgeous cock lie limp against Loki’s stomach, it is utterly spent. Thor’s pupils are blown wide with lust as he leans down one last time and gives Loki pussy one good lick. Thor then leans up to kiss Loki. They both taste each other in the kiss. It is pure sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this story or is this the end?


End file.
